


Locked

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU Mystrade, M/M, Matchmaker Sherlock, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2018, Not Canon Compliant, pre-Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: I love the stories about my OTP locked in a room..This is my version.





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas gift to my lovely and supportive Mystrade family. You all know who you are.
> 
> Thanks again to my friend CrushedRose.

Locked.

 

“It’s locked” Greg yelled for the third time, this time a kick followed to the door.

His _detention companion_ raised his eyes from the book he was reading “ It’s quite bad, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is , Mycroft Holmes, but it doesn’t take a genius to get it. But why is it locked?”

“Because my brother has sabotaged the lock of the room I use as my private study. And about that, what are you doing here with you math books, Gregory?”

“Your brother promised me your mother would help me with my math exams here. I didn’t know it was your office, Sherlock told me it was her space”

“My mother?” Mycroft stared at him with disbelief.

”Yes she’s Violet Holmes the mathematician, isn’t she? I’ve paid in advance for ten lessons”

Mycroft closed the book quickly “You paid in advance? Did you give the money to Sherlock?”

“Yeah, He asked for all the money, 20 quids, everything left in my savings until Christmas.”

Mycroft looked outside the windows, there was a veil of dust on his mother’s car but Gregory,who wanted to study to be a detective, didn’t noticed it.

Mycroft sighed “Gregory, I’m sorry to tell you my brother had fooled you. My parents are in Maryland until the end of the winter season, I don’t think she will be back in time to help you anyway”

At his words Mycroft saw the desperation on Greg’s face “I can assure you will have your money back”

The guy shook his head “it’s not the money, but if I don’t pass the math exams I cannot apply to the academy.”

Mycroft looked outside again, his brother’s curly head appeared now and then at the end of the field near the beehives. This was the proof that Sherlock had found his diary...his interest for Gregory Lestrade was not a secret anymore. But why this set up? Did Sherlock know something about the guy with chocolate eyes that he haven't noticed yet?

 

Greg gazed at the young tall man in front of him, what did Sherlock think when he planned this stupid joke? And then he remembered.

 _Two weeks before in the park near their home, Greg and his sister were having a break sharing a sandwich and a coke, and Anne updated him about her new crush then asked if he still had a crush on “the genius guy”. They were always careful, no names in public._  

What if Sherlock did overhear the conversation? He was always sneaking around the neighborhood. And why this set up? Unless Sherlock had spied on his brother too.

... _oh...oh fuck!._

They stared at each other for a while, both more aware of what was happening.

Then Mycroft broke the spell “I’m my mother’s son”

“Yes. I’ ve supposed so”

Mycroft’s cheeks flushed instantly “ No, I mean..I’m good at math too. If.. If you want .. I could help you”

“But I gave all my money to your brother” Greg replied showing his empty hands.

“I don’t want your money, and Sherlock will give you your money back”

“Ok. But why are you helping me then?”

“Because we are both locked in here at least until tea time according to Sherlock’s habits, it’s more than a couple of hours. How could we spend our time here otherwise?”

It was Greg’s time to have a slight flush.

_Interesting._

“Don't flush, I was kidding.” Mycroft added inviting Greg to seat at his desk. “Now let me see what you don't understand”

The door opened a couple of hours later, catching them both in the middle of a very complicated third degree equation. They didn’t move their heads.

An annoyed Sherlock cleared his throat “ _Tea_?”

“Thanks Sherlock, you can leave the tray over there“ Mycroft said without moving his eyes from the paper  “Leave Gregory’s money too, please. And Sherlock, please close the door without locking it this time, would you?” The boy snorted and left the room.

 Two and a half hours later, and two sandwiches for dinner later Greg was ready to go home “See you tomorrow then, same time? “

“Yes Gregory, if we keep this up you will be ready for January”

“But this mean studying during Christmas too. What about your holidays?”

“I don’t have anywhere to go Gregory. I will be honored to help you also during the festivities if you do not have others plans”

Both saw the curly head hidden behind the sofa near the main entrance.

“None Mycroft, I gladly accept your help” Greg tentatively  extended his hand, Mycroft’s eyes widened then he shook Greg’s hand “See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, yes”

 

As Mycroft’s close the door a childish voice spoke “ You can avoid writing to Santa Claus Mycroft. You’ve already got what you wanted”

“I haven't written a letter to Santa since I was ten, Sherlock, but Merry Christmas to you too, Brother Mine, maybe next time just be a little less drama queen, my dear”

“There won’t be another time Mycroft, no one else will ever want you.”

“Oh, Sherlock. I’m done for today with you. Now go to bed or I will rip your letter to Santa in pieces right now”.

 

  



End file.
